


We're All Hoping For A Better Tomorrow

by Half_MoonProductions



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Drama, Explicit Language, Immaturity, Legal Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_MoonProductions/pseuds/Half_MoonProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sort of AU of when Jeremy and Matt joined the AH offices. Believe it or not, I was inspired to write this after watching 'Zootopia' - which, by the way, is a great movie and you should totally watch it. I'm not sure how, but a question sort of just popped into my head of what it would be like if the Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth offices where one big detective agency/ police department. This is the result. Currently just an idea, but I hope to get it up and running sometime in the future.</p></blockquote>





	We're All Hoping For A Better Tomorrow

The self-proclaimed "Huntsmen" are the finest group of detectives the Austin Police Department has to offer. A little unorthodox in their methods, if you'd never seen them in action before you would have sworn they had absolutely no idea what they were doing; but rest assured, if you have a case that needs cracking, there is no group of men and women better suited for the task.

Enter Jeremy Dooley, their newest cadet, fresh off the boat from the academy in Boston. All he wants is to make a difference in the world. With crime rates the highest they've been in Texas history, and murder and theft around every corner, he might just get that chance. With A.P.D's most elite by his, he'll find that there's more to the recent crime boom than meets the eye.

Michael slammed shut the lid of the box on his desk. "Alright, who ate all the fucking donuts?" He sent a suspicious glare in the direction of his closest friend and partner. "Gavin!"

"I' wasn't me!" The stubbled man with a crooked nose flinched back, holding his hands up in defense. His voice carried a thick British accent. "Ryan ate 'em!"

The younger, curly headed detective stormed off to the forensics wing, steam practically shooting out of his ears. "Ryan, you fat fuck!"

Okay, so maybe "elite" wasn't the best word.

 

 

Coming... eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of AU of when Jeremy and Matt joined the AH offices. Believe it or not, I was inspired to write this after watching 'Zootopia' - which, by the way, is a great movie and you should totally watch it. I'm not sure how, but a question sort of just popped into my head of what it would be like if the Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth offices where one big detective agency/ police department. This is the result. Currently just an idea, but I hope to get it up and running sometime in the future.


End file.
